Symbiosis
by The Sovereign Lord of Darkness
Summary: Spider-Man Power Pack #4 What if? What if the Symbiote Clone Wasn't controlling Energizer what would happen then and after? Rated M for violence, Gore, Bloodshed, and Death.(Looking for Beta)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All rights go to Marvel.**

**Prologue**

The full moon hung high in the sky illuminateing the night, showing the small figure standing at the corner of a building, the wind blowing, sending the figure's pigtails waving.

Watching the unusually abandanded street besides the seven figures down below who were easily recognizable, The old man dressed in a fully green fethery costume which had white feathers around his neck wings attached to his arms allowing him to fly the old man was known as the super-villan The Vulture!(Adrian Toomes), who was flying towards the figure surrounded by five other villians.

The backmost villian known as Mysterio(Quentin Beck) had light purple mist surrounding him dressed fully in green with black lines going down the fabric, lighter green gauntlets on both arms leading to same colored gloves, and a purple cape secured in place by two light green buckles with black eyes on them, with a one way glass dome covering his head.

Closer was The Shocker(Herman Shultz) dressed in brown and yellow, a brown diamond shape was coveing the top of his yellow mask, the brown cloth surrounding his collar then trailing down both arms to his vibro smashers, and ending at his belt where it was yellow with black vertical lines going down like the rest of costumes yellow areas, leading to brown boots a band of metal around the top of them.

Behind the man in the middle was The Lizard( Connors) who had razor shrap teeth and claws, dressed in a torn lab coat with no sleeves, a black shirt, and equally torn purple shorts.

To the side was The Rhino(Aleksei Sytsevich) a complete grey hide costume with a large horn on his head, the only part showing was his face which had white webbing covering his eyes, which he was trying to pull off.

In front was Electro(Max Dillon) a green costume with yellow lightining going up his costume to a black mask with a seven pointed star like lighting, yellow gloves which extendings of the elbow, who was also getting kicked in the face by the costumed hero in the middle.

Spider-man Dressed in his usual red and black web patterned, and blue costume, black spider on his chest, red spider on his back, black surround the white lenses on his mask.

Rhino pulled of the webbing on his face turning to deliver a punch Spider-man jumping and pushing himeself off Rhinos back and kicking Mysterio in the face, and pushing off.

Landing a foot in front of Shocker who slammed his vibro smashers into the ground a crack going the the granite street towards spider-man followed by a blast, which were dogded as he jumped away and into the arms of The Lizard holding the wall-crawler still so Electro could electrocute him.

Spidey through the lizard over his shoulder into a collission with Electro before shooting web line towards the hovering Vulture's ancle who began flying up and away, getting to a point near the top of a roof top Spider-man noticed the figure on top and asked "Energizer? (he paused waiting for her to respond), Is that you?"

Letting go of the web line and landing in front of some vents he said"Boy, am I **glad** to see **you**, kiddo... even if it **is** way past your **bedtime**. The **Sinister Six **is** back together **and they're up to- (he trailed off and his lenses seemed to widden in shock) –no good." he continued faintly.

KZOW! a bright yellow orange energy blast slammed into spider-man's chest pushing him back into the vents and collapsing them, **"We know."**.

**"But we didn't come here to fight them...**

The figure now known as Energizer was closer showing the Dark black costume covering her whole form including her pig tails, showing white lens like Spider-Man's but more wiggly, her now clawed fingers, and six stared symbol on her chest with spider legs going from the sides of the symbol to a similar one on the back.

**...we came to join them."**


End file.
